Living In Fear AKA HIGH SCHOOL
by inushin
Summary: AU. Inukag kiyaspike sangmiro sessrin. Kag's a goth... Inu's a jock... Will they fall in love or will kinky hoe stop them?


Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters appearing in this fic! So  
DONT SUE!!!!!  
  
inushin: I rewrote this whole fic... In hopes of more reviews! so plz do  
review!  
  
Social types, parings and ages:  
  
main characters:  
  
Kagome Higurashi/gothic/17/ Inuyasha(later on in the fic.)  
  
Kiya Shields/gothic-raver/17/Spike Speigel  
  
Sango Higurashi/18/gothic/Miroku  
  
Rin Higurashi/16/punk/Sesshoumaru  
  
Kikyo Shinpi/17/preppy/Naraku(later on)  
  
Inuyasha Takahashi(wonder who's last name that is?)/18/preppy-jock-  
wigger/Kag  
  
Spike Speigel/18/gothic/Kiya  
  
Miroku Shikon /19 / perverted preppy wigger/Sango  
  
Sesshoumaru Takahashi/19/gothic/Rin  
  
Naraku Evilfagman/20(somebody flunked alot!)/evil wigger/Kikyo  
  
Kouga Wolf/18/wigger-jock/Amy  
  
Amy Mazoono/17/preppy/Kouga  
  
not main characaters:  
  
Akane/16/preppy/Ramna  
  
Ramna/17/jock/Akane  
  
Faye Valentine/17/raver/Jet  
  
Jet Black/18/wigger/Faye  
  
more characters will come in later chapters!  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
The Fight  
"KAGOME! SANGO! RIN!!! GET THE FUCK UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!!!" Kimberly  
Higurashi yelled up to her 3 daughters.  
  
"hmmmlababa." Kagome mumbeld as she fell out of her bed. THUP! "OW! SHIT!"  
  
"HAH! That's so funny! Kagome you dork!" Rin giggled as she rolled out of  
her bed.  
  
"HUH?! WHAT WHO?!" Sango yelled jumping up. All of them started laughing  
at their stupidity.  
  
"ARE YOU GIRLS UP YET?!" Kimberly yelled.  
  
"YES MOTHER!!" They yelled.  
  
Inu's house  
  
"INUYASHA! SESSHOUMARU!!! GET UP!!! NOW!!!" Yuki Takahashi yelled to her 2  
sons.  
  
"fuck... school bad...sleep good." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Dear brother, don't you have to pick up your bitch?" Sesshoumaru asked,  
pulling Inuyashas blanket off him.  
  
"DAMN YOU FLUFFY!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru just laughed.  
  
"I must go pick up rin now so see ya ass later." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
SCHOOL  
  
"HURRY UP RIN! We have to meet Kiya and Spike!" Sango yelled to her younger  
sister.  
  
"Why should I care?" Rin said, unenthusiastically.  
  
"UGH! BITCH! FINE! Go to your gay boyfriend!"Sango screamed as she ran off  
to find Kiya and Kagome.  
  
(WARNING: FIGHT  
SCENE!)  
  
Sango found Kiya and Kagome in the middle of a big circle, joined with  
Kikyo and Amy. By the looks of the scene, it looked like a fight was about  
to go down.  
  
"OI BITCH! what the hell were you doing with MY Inuyasha?!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"GODS BITCH! We were just talking! back the fuck off!" Kagome yelled,  
shoving Kikyo into amy.  
  
"OR WHAT?" Kikyo asked. "Or this!" Kagome screamed as she punched Kikyo.  
  
After that hit kiya and amy started punching each other. "Come on! Get up  
kinky hoe!" Kagome said kicking Kikyo in the stomach.  
  
"I SAID GET UP!" Kagome picked Kikyo up by the hair and started punching  
here in the stomach. Meanwhile Kiya was right-hooking Amy.  
  
"GOD! Is that all you got Amy?! I thought this was supposed to be a fight!"  
Kiya said doing a round house kicking her.  
  
Amy got up and punched Kiya in the nose, causing her nose to bleed. "OW  
BITCH!"Kiya said going to punch Amy in the face but ended up punching  
Kikyo. Kagome then went to beat up Amy.  
  
Kagome bitch slapped Amy then kicked Kikyo. By that time the dean had  
pulled the girls apart.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ms.Bennit asked, more like yelled.  
  
"Uh, Heh... Heh?" Kagome managed to heh out.  
  
" ALL OF YOU TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" Ms.Bennit ordered.  
  
"whatever." Kikyo, Kagome, Kiya, and Amy mumbled.  
  
"DONT speak in that tone with me girls."  
  
"Uh,sure..whatever." Kagome and Kiya both mumbled.  
  
Bennit's  
office  
  
"What in the world were you girls fighting about?" Ms.Bennit asked.  
  
"Well, Kagome here, TRIED to steal MY boyfriend!" Kikyo said, glaring at  
Kagome.  
  
"WAS NOT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Why don't you all calm down so I can figure out your punishment. Now, you  
will all be suspended. But you will have a detntion together.... Tonight."  
Ms.Bennit explained.  
  
"WHAT? Why would we get a DETENTION? That's pointless!" Kiya said, jumping  
out of her chair.  
  
"IF you would let me tell you why. Now I'm doing this to try and get you  
all to be friends."  
  
"That would NEVER EVER happen." Amy said, disgusted.  
  
"Well, we'll see soon enough. You're all dismissed."  
  
Inushin : I didn't change much... But, I changed somethings. NOW ALL YOU  
HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
Kag: you could have found a better way to ask for reviews....  
Kiya: Fuck it  
San: JUST REVIEW PLZ?!!!!!!  
Rin: PLZ? 


End file.
